Sun on Sword on Stone
by Keo Siph
Summary: Rain on stoned roses and stoney frogs, Hiei is left to pick up the pieces. You'll be surprised at who dies. Fairy Tale. Finis.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

By Keo Siph; a part of _Sun on Sword on Stone_

All **Yu Yu Hakusho** characters are owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation.

There was blood everywhere. Demons were dead. Everywhere. Nowhere, any where, it was all the same. Always.

The villagers had come out, surprised to find carnage of more demons than humans, though they were intersperced. And, above it all, a single, weak boy.

The perfect target. The perfect ammo of the stone-paved road.

Yusuke Urameshi of the Reikai Tentei smiled with a slightly daft expression at the oncoming crowd.

"And how was your day today, folks?"

Their dead sons' souls were being carried by Botan as she ran to Koenma.

Yusuke turned from the crowd, ignoring their growing threat. He smiled slightly at the winding road over which the demons had come. Such a threat, he had to make sure they wouldn't return.

He had to stay here, for now. Until Koenma worked some deal…

He set his powers.

"Alrighty then, Fates! I'm talking to you! Use this bit of energy well!"

There was a snap as Yusuke's soul was cut from his body.


	2. Sunset on Paper

**Sunset on Paper**

By Keo Siph; part one of _Sun on Sword on Stone_

All **Yu Yu Hakusho** characters are owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation.

_So, here I am._

Three friends stood around a boy whose body was young and yet aged beyond its years. A small folded something was on the ground, part in the blood, part out. For once, it was the brashest on the ground, nor the most wanted, nor the clumsiest and most devoted. No.

_ If you're reading this… Well, you know. The usual. I'm having tea and sake with Koenma._

Hiei bent and carefully extracted it from the carnage. They opened and started reading.

_Leave a message after the beep, okay?_

Koenma wasn't there. Keiko was at home, making dinner. Yukina was at Genkai's. The demons were dead.

_ Yeah, well. This is my list, anyways. You read, you die._

Kuwabara was still in shock as he opened the rest of the paper as Hiei held the corner. No one moved after that.

_ Eat a hundred bowls of ramen. Bring Kuwa. Oh, and Hiei to make sure he's not anorexic._

_ Kiss Yukina to make Kuwa jealous enough to propose, because he's to cowardly to do otherwise._

_ Learn to skateboard. Make sure you blow it in Kuwa's and Kura's faces._

_ Skateboard into Koenma's castle, get scuff marks everywhere!_

_ Write a book so Genkai can quit yelling at me. Not that it's going to be published._

Kuwabara was stifling sobs.

_Challenge Shishiwakamaru to a sword match._

_ Correction, learn how to use a sword._

_ Tell Botan how beautiful she is. Once. Just for saving my… you know._

Tears fell from a million miles up. The paddle finally knew water, and the ferry girl tasted salt of the ocean she yearned for. Anywhere but here. Anything but this.

_Buy Spaghetti Girl clothes, the Nurse Lady or whatever. Then, set her and Hiei up._

_ Run very very fast in the opposite direction._

_ Tell… What was I going to say? Don't know. Figures._

_ Grab everyone for dinner in a nice restaurant, and expect a bill for more than food._

_ Decide on honeymoon island. Cause, we're NOT staying on the mainland._

_Get Kurama in black. Freak his parent out. I'm sure the step-dad will take that well._

_ Help Kurama fight off ensuing fan club._

_ Try not to step on step-brother._

_ Challenge Kurama to something. Don't know what, but he's not competitive enough._

_ Battle Karaoke style! But, not with Kurama. I'd lose._

Kurama clutched his throat.

_ Tell her… What?! WHAT WAS I GOING TO SAY?_

_ Fight all the oldies again. Jin, Touya, Bui, Hiei, Kuwa, Shishi. Not in that order._

_ Beat someone to their own birthday candles. Guard mine vigorously._

_ Learn to cook. Do not self-taste-test._

_ Train with Yukina. Hopefully, not turn into an ice cube._

_ Yusuke on ice, please!_

_ Remember to walk off the next thing you have on the rocks._

_ Start a concert! Sing in front of everyone!_

_ Revision: Start a band._

_Visit Jin and Touya on their next visit to the hospital/vet._

_ Visit EVERYONE at the vet, since no one's allowed at the hospital anymore._

_ … would Sensui have been allowed in the hospital?_

_ I know! Visit everyone at Koenma's jail!_

Hiei carefully flipped the page as Kuwabara was choking himself.

_Date around before tying the knot. Otherwise would be boring._

Botan restrained herself from throwing the oar at the dead boy.

_Learn CPR and practice on Keiko. Good excuse, ne?_

Kurama snickered, but bit his tongue viscously.

_Go goth. ._

_ Go saint. .;_

_ Ride a few rollercoasters._

_ Find a few rollercoasters. Yeah, that's better._

_Get Hiei on one and watch him scream. Make sure I'm not behind him, just in case._

_ Tell… REMEMBER WHAT THE I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY AND TO WHOM!_

_ Go to everyone's wedding. Yes, this sadly involves not going suicidal._

_Have a few kids. A boy and a girl. After marriage. Keiko would butcher me otherwise._

_ Say I respect Koenma to his face once with a straight face and crack when he has a heartattack._

_ Write a song that doesn't involve an electric guitar. Piano, though..._

Hiei held the paper as Kuwabara flipped the page.

_Figure out Karasu's mental health issue. Treat accordingly._

_ Buy Suzuka a therapist. Or psychologist. Or physiatrist… -- Figure it out, first._

_ Treat Botan to dinner. Once. Just to tick everyone off._

_ Set her and Kurama up._

_ Pacify Pacifier Breath with a date with Shizuru._

_ Tell…oh! Just forget it! Or ruin it! Or burn them!_

_ D) All of the above!_

_ Too many tests for me…_

_ Decide whether Hiei is a pyro or a pyromaniac with belated tendencies._

_ Play at the park. Just to be nostalgic. And see Keiko in a wet shirt after using the hose._

_ Play with everyone's kids and grandkids. After marriage, hopefully. . No Suicide Involved._

_ Live until the day I'm sure I'll have grandkids, then kick the bucket. To heck with babysitting._

_ Get Kuwa drunk. And Kura, and Hiei (after the whole sister thing), Koenma, Botan, Keiko…_

_ Drink Sake. That'll be interesting! I wonder if I can get drunk. _

_ Tell Keiko I still like her._

Death at the hands of the humans that had loved him, in order to rid themselves of their anguish.

* * *

Keiko sat in her living room, two small girls running around in circles trailing yellow and blue and red and pink ribbon. He had left for a year, on a single mission, unknowing that she had his kids. They were married, after all.

* * *

Hiei resisted the urge to crumple the paper only by Kurama's force. He was prying the papers from his shorter friends fingers as Kuwabara shook with shock. Kurama pulled back and the fingers crunched together like a landslide as a blue and pink blur grounded herself in Kurama's arms as she wept. She couldn't take his soul now.

* * *

The first of the two smiled at her, only two weeks old and still she was already walking. Both had full heads of hair, though they differed drastically.

The youngest by quite a few minutes, with deep blue eyes and her father's short, crisp midnight. She was faster on her feet, but more tentative. She surveyed a scene for a child's eternity before taking action.

The oldest rushed in and made decisions in a flash, though usually decidedly wrong. Brown eyes soaked the candle light and lamp light in like cake to liquid chocolate, burning a disastrous amber. Framed in sun-tinted white, they met her mother's eyes suddenly with crimson striking outwards from their heart. Her sister looked up too, in unison, eyes a pure gray. Neither said anything, made no movement.

This was Mrs. Urameshi's decision.

* * *

Kuwabara was the first to move, dragging the couple from the scene and towards the streets where they might return home. The somewhat level-headed Koenma had left a portal in their wake. For a moment Hiei remained, then rushed ahead to their exit, finding the sober Jr. God. Flame met astonishingly sturdy oak.

* * *

"Kurama. Kuwabara. They would know!" She rushed to a communicator left by Botan on her last visit.

* * *

Before words could spring, Botan started buzzing, and not in her usual manner. Kurama shook his head and reached into her pouch to retrieve the noise-producing device. With a flip and his first glance of the face, he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Hinageshi and Yusuke shared an oar to watch the Tentei proceed to the portal, telling Keiko that they would arrive shortly.


	3. Careful

**Careful**

By Keo Siph; part two of _Sun on Sword on Stone_

All **Yu Yu Hakusho** characters are owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation.

Keiko read the note carefully, then reread it, then again. The Reikai Tentei, Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina stood before her house. Yukina had a hand on the youngest's head, and the oldest was leaning on Koenma, who had visited before. She said nothing.

"You're family expenses will be taken care of." Koenma found even as he spoke he knew this wasn't right.

She was silent.

"I doubt there's much else to worry about. He took care of the demons, that's for certain."

The pressure of the sound's lacking burnt his ears.

"I'm sure--!"

"Calm it," Hiei snarled breathlessly. He took a breath when everyone turned to him. "She knows. She knows…"

Koenma opened his mouth, then closed it.

Keiko let the papers droop after she had flipped them back to the front, then she stuffed them in a pocket.

"Names?" She asked. Everyone stared. "He was going to name them, when he got back. I was going to let him. They don't have names yet."

"Buu." Hinageshi noted softly as she floated down. "One can be Buu. He went with Yusuke to death." She floated to Koenma in a slow pace. "The Styx is overflowing again."

"I'll be… right there. We'll leave you in peace now."

"Make it plural and you'd be closer to correct." Shizuru snapped in anger. Koenma looked back for a moment of indecision before nodding.

"The Tentei are in your service. Any time. As a business men, that's the best I can offer." Koenma was quiet, as he knew better than to say otherwise.

"And I'll offer you all tea anytime you come by." Shizuru's slightly surprised face made Keiko smile after those words of hers. Again, she spoke, "I understand if you have to go."

"Kei… Right. I'll bring sugar by tomorrow." Shizuru turned to the street again. "Oh, and hey, for the other name? Hina." Kuwabara nodded, paused, then bowed deeply to the widow. He stood slowly and followed his sister. Yukina raced up as soon as Kuwabara had turned away, placed a stash of stones in Keiko's hand, bowed as deeply as her betrothed, and dashed away again. Keiko stared, then smiled at her full hand.

"If it makes you happy, Little One." Her daughters ran back to her. Kurama smiled at the scene, then turned away, noticing how Botan leaned on his shoulder even as Hiei dared not yet move. He seemed… undecided. Green eyes flashed up and caught a brown head bobbing to catch up with another. He could make out Shizuru inquiring if she could help with the Styx, and Koenma stifling a laugh.

"Just keep Ogre off my back, and we'll be in good shape."

"The blue guy? Sure."

Hiei's red eyes flared up at Urameshi's… or what was Urameshi's one-story, quaint house, just beginning it's daily shower during spring. Keiko had turned away a moment ago to look up at it. They had supervised the building together, and now… it seemed a waste. Hiei took one step forward, and two steps back. She needed some help, but a demon?… He owed Urameshi. He hated debts. Just long enough for the brat's brats to take the trash out themselves.

"Keiko."

She turned at the harsh voice, surprised to find Hiei the only one still on the property.

"You are human, so I'll stay here for tea." She stared. Hiei growled mental curses at human stupidity before realizing what use his last words were: none. "What I mean is… Well, I!… No--I… " He trailed into the concrete before taking a deep breath. "You're human, so I'll take care of a few things the house needs done by a demon and keep track of things until thebratscantakethetrashoutbythemselvesandI'dlikethattea." He took another breath to remind himself to keep living, but Keiko assumed he'd continue and she waved it off.

"Come in, it's still warm from this morning."

"Right." He followed a moment, and in a second flat the two infants had a pant leg of his. "Hm." He glared down, then up to where Urameshi would be. _Now, who owes who?_ He dragged the little ones in the door, Keiko giggling at the sight.

A lone fox, after shooing Botan out of the rain, smiled wanly.


	4. Stoned Roses

**Stoned Roses**

By Keo Siph; part three of _Sun on Sword on Stone_

All **Yu Yu Hakusho** characters are owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation.

_            The frog sat amongst the roses, happy beyond words to just use the safety of the garden's thorns for protection and the rose's view for it's beauty. The tenders were a royal family of one son, and no more._

_            War came and went, and their son was intact. Almost. He returned with wounds, but none serious. He was, however, told not to leave the castle until his wounds healed._

_            In his boredom, he tended the rose bush just beyond his windowsill, preening and pruning until a single bud rose into his sight. He was immensely proud, and immeasurably pleased with the resulting blossom. Then, he tended it no longer._

_            The flower, however, stayed, until it was the shade of a young gray frog._

_            News met the family of their son's leave, and it soon transformed to that of their son's marriage with a young barmaid. The terrible fall of their family loomed over their heads, as there was no one left to marry wealth and prestige._

_            They were angry, the couple, and flew to the garden, where their son's rose sat. The gardener tended the flowers nearby, and told of how, should they pluck the rose, he would leave for the cottage down the road, who had offered to hire him._

_            Slowly, the two parents agreed to kill the rose. They piled rocks upon the roots, slowly depriving it of the water and air. They plucked the leaves that gathered the most and left the thorns. Slowly, a red rose became tinted with black._

_            "Why stay?" The frog asked. "Move your roots and regrow elsewhere!"_

_            "My heart is with him. I defended his window with my thorns." The rose noted absently, still intent on gathering sun._

_            "They will kill you! All will be left is stones!"_

_            "Hn?"_

_            "Stone is all they care for!"_

_            "… Stone? Then, why do you not leave?"_

_            "Shade."_

_            "Ah."_

_            So, the rose continued to die._

_            The frog returned one fall day to find that the rose was not swaying to the winds as it should be. It was still and gray as…_

_            "Stone!"_

_            "How better to stay here and live?"_

_            "That is death, fool!"_

_            "Fool? My only though is for the boy who lives inside the window. Yours is for me for myself."_

_            The rose became what was ensuring its death, stone, in order to remain. _

_            The frog was aghast at his loss. He never left the stone's side, and never again cared for shade or thorny protection. He was where he belonged. _

_            They were both where the thorns of their hearts led._

                Keiko smiled down at her children, both asleep. The sound of Hiei making tea in the background announced comfort to all their ears. She doubted they knew whose story that was. Who the rose was. Who the toad was. She doubted if they would believe her.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

By Keo Siph; a part of _Sun on Sword on Stone_

All **Yu Yu Hakusho** characters are owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation.

            She stood in the fogged streets, glad, for once, the children could not see her. She had not cried, so this was the first moment away from them she had had since his death. Since his body had become what was before her.

                Since they found that note beside the stone.

                She leaned her brown-bathed head against his hip, her hand sliding up to his, watching the town he was to watch over perpetually, before rolling her head and shuffling her feet to watch what he saw, a winding road into the fog, where he defended the town.

                Those foolish humans.

                This foolish child.

                And the dimwitted statue.

                Rain slicked the ground as she trundled back to her family of two daughters and Hiei.


End file.
